Twinkle Twinkle little star
by Gothic-Wolf-Hart
Summary: After Two years Naru returns to Japan to continue SPR. Everyone is there but Mai, it seems like she's ignoring our favorite Narcissist. Whats she gonna do when the team shows up to investigate at the Sakura hotel, were she's working for the summer. Not only that but a once peaceful spirit is out for blood and has her sights set on Mai. Can Naru save her in time! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**OKie so My ghost hunt story seemed to be the most popular so I'm going to write another one. I have a goal to reach 100 reviews. So be kind and leave me one. I don't even care if its one word**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own ghost hunt. I wish I did.**

**Oh and don't forget to visit my profile and vote in my poll!**

**Finally the dedication! This story is a belated birthday present for my bestie in the entire world. DawnofRenalice, she loves this anime so I wrote this special for her! Happy Birthday Bunny!**

**Written in Mai's Pov**

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_how I wonder what you are_

_up abvove the world so high,_

_like a dimond in the sk._

_twinkle twinke little star,_

_how I wonder what-_

_"What are you doing?" A little black haired, green eyed girl asked, holding a teddy bear close to her chest. _

_She was talking to a teenage girl, with long brown hair and grey eyes. She stared at the little girl, but didn't say anything. Finally she just vanished. The little girl looked at the spot confused. _

_"Hello?" She said "Where did you go?" _

_No one answered. Another woman came into the room, probably related to the girl, if the resemblance ment anything anyway._

_"Who are you talking too Honey?" The woman said, picking up her daughter._

_"That girl was there again, but she doesn't want to talk to me._

_There was a worried look in the womans eyes._

_"why don't you-"_

Beep Beep Beep Beep!

"Ugh!" I said as I slammed my hand on to my alarm clock. Damn contraption! I slowly dragged my self out of bed and into the shower. It was Friday, thank god. That means tomorrows the start of summer.

I quickly changed into my school uniform and walked to school. It was a really long and boring day of exams. Blah, but I guess it's a small price to pay for sweet freedom.

OH! I never introduced myself!

Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama, and I just finished my Juior year! Im so excited to be a senior! Anyway, up until two years ago I worked as an assistant at Shibuya Psychic Research, but then Naru and Lin went back to England and closed the office.

I have been alright though, up until recently I worked at a small cafe, and earned a pretty decent living, not as good as SPR but it would do. The cafe was sold, when the owner passed away from a heart attack, so now Im looking for another job.

I still see the old gang. We hang out almost every Saturday and they told me Naru and Lin came back, I was really shocked. They all started to work for him again.

Naru called me a few times, but I just kind of felt heartbroken, he rejected me after all; I never ansered the phone, or the door when he showed up.

I think he got the hint I was ignoring him because he stopped after a while.

Life has been kind of tough, but nothing I can't get through.

I was walking through the courtyard when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was Terra, Terra Shi, my new friend who moved here at this begining of the school year. She's pretty cool and everyone gets along with her pretty well. Her parent's died when she was little in a house fire well Terra was visiting her grandparents. She lives with her aunt in the Hotel and works there part time during the school year, full time during the summer.

She's really pretty too, I'm kind of jealous, she has long black hair that reaches the middle of her back; its done up in loose curles kind of like a princess, and her bangs are just below her eyes, straightened off the to side. She's kind of pale and has the prettiest green eyes. They sparkle like diamonds.

I haven't changed all that much. My hair got longer, it reaches just past my shoulder. My eyes became lighter in color and my face matured a bit more.

But other then that Im the same old Mai.

"Hey Terra what's up?" I asked smiling as she fell into step with me.

"You still looking for a job?" She asked brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"Yea, why?" I said looking at her. Curious.

"'Cause I work for my aunt at the "Sakura hotel" and it's really boring with no one my age to talk to. So I asked my aunt and she said it'd be cool if you worked there with me."

I looked at her wide eyed. I cannot believe this is happening.

"Your not joking are you because if you are!" Terra held up her hands in surrender and laughed.

"Im not kidding. Do you want it?" She said still smiling.

"Of course I want it."

We talked about the job until we had to go our seperate ways. It's an optional move in, meaning during the summer I can live in one of the employee rooms which are located in the basement of the hotel, or I could drive to and from work.

I chose to stay in the hotel because this way I can never be late.

Terra said her aunt would pay the rent on my apartment so I don't have to worry about that, Her aunt owns a bunch of hotels all over Asia and North America. So she's got enough money. I am really grateful to her. I mean you have no idea.

I went to my apartment and explained to the land lord the situation and she said she understood and told me to have a good time. I told her she could expect the payment for the entire summer with in the next two weeks.

I packed all the important things I would not be able to live with out and of course my clothes. I changed out of my uniform and dressed into clothes abit more comfortable. I do dress a bit different now.

I am wearing marron sweatpant short shorts with a white tank top and black converse. I also wore string friendship bracelets in a bunch of differnt colors and a black choker.

I think I look better with form fitting clothes.

I sat on the couch with my luggage at the front door.

Terra had called and told me she would be here in about an hour. So I basically channel surfed for the next hour until Terra arrived and helped me carry my luggage to her cadillac. She would be staying there the entire summer too.

She was wearing grey ripped short shorts and a yellow tank top with a black over the shoulder crop top with a cross wrapped in thorns for a design. She wore knee high converse and a black fishnet glove with two silver bangels and a long silver necklace with a butterfly charm.

"Alright Mai, you ready to go?" She said giving me her signature smile.

I nodded my head and we were off. The hour long car ride consisted of talking about school, work and general girl stuff, as well as singins songs on the radio, occasionally making up the words when we dont know the real ones.

It was fun. I must admit.

Before long we pulled up to the hotel.

I understood why is was called Sakura Hotel, there were Sakura trees everywhere. The building its self was just amazing. It was a tan building that was about nine floors, the length of the building doubled the height.

Terra lead me inside and showed me around, her aunt had a job to do before she returned.

The inside the the building was very elegant, the floors were hardwood and had a sitting area in the foyer with beige bamboo couches and teak wood tabled full of magazines.

The pool area was in the back, along with a volleyball court and tennis court. There was even a sand pit with a playground for the little kids. The place jusy felt so roomy.

Terra lead me to the basement and explained that the employee rooms are exactly the same as the guest rooms, except for the bed. was twin size instead of queen and the was a desk with a shelfing unit attached to it.

The bedrooms were the only rooms with carpeting, well the bedrooms and the confrence room. It had white carpeting and beig walls. A dresser, small closet and a bathroom. I quickly unpacked with Terra's help.

She gave me my name tag and said since we were helpers we didn't need a uniform but were required to wear a name tag.

"Oh before I forget. We do have a ghost here, She doesn't harm anyone, but sometimes business sucks because she scares people away."

"You can see her?" I asked in disbeleif.

"Yea, she's been here since I was little. My grandpa was an omniyoji and he always said I had a sixth sense."

"Are you a medium?" I asked skeptically, hoping she wouldn't laugh.

"Yea. Weird huh?" She said with her nervous laugh.

"Nope, cause I'm a latent psychic."

I think saything that just made our friendship a whole bunch stronger. Yea for paranormal freaks!

**Okie so that was the first chapter, remember to review, oh and If you didn't catch it, Terra was the girl in Mai's dream at the begining of the story.**

**Reviews=love**

**:{D Ciao everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, chapter two thanks for all of the reviews you guys are totally awesome! So make sure to send in more okie!**

**Here is chapter two and once again I own nothing but Terra and her aunt, who you meet in this chapter.**

Terra and I had just come upstairs when a woman in her mid thirties came through the door. Terra smiled happily so it was safe to assume it was her aunt.

"Hi aunt Hana." Terra said hugging the woman.

"Hi honey. How was your exams?" She said smiling at her.

"It's finally _over!_ Oh! Auntie, this is Mai. She said introducing me. I bowed deeply.

"It's nice to meet you, thank you for the job. AH! And paying for my rent this summer as well. I will pay you back I promise!" I said

"Ah, Mai, do you mind if I call you that? No need to be formal, You will be living here for a while after all."

"I don't mind you calling me Mai Miss-?" She waved her hand in a shooing motion.

"Just call me Aunt Hana."

"Okay, Aunt Hana." I laughed slightly giving her a smile.

"Oh Terra, you need to prepare three rooms, and Mai, you need to prepare the confrence room." She said as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Uh, why?" Terra said looking confused.

"For the next week Sakura Hotel will be closed, so that a physic research team can come in a see if they can get rid of our little spirit walker."

With that said Aunt Hana left the room. I looked at Terra confused.

"Well the ghost doesn't really harm anyone, ever since I was little all she would do was sing, knock on walls or run through the hallways. Recently she started writing on walls and the occasional possesion."

I nodded. No one ever got hurt though, so thats a good thing. I guess possesions wouldn't be to great for business.

"So if business is closed for a week there aren't going to be any workers?" I asked as we prepared the rooms and confrence room like we were told.

"Nah, but my aunt pays them half their salary when they're off."

I nodded.

"What team is coming, do you know?" I asked as we finished and headed to the kitchen and had lunch, which was pretty much a sandwhich, and fruit salad.

"I think it was Shibuya Psychic research or something like that." She said with her pointer finger on her cheek.

My world just crashed right there. I was so shocked I choked on a grape.

"You okay?" Terra said patting my back as I got air back in my lungs.

So I told her the story. It seemed like I spent three hours telling the story, but in reality it was about fifteen or twenty minutes.

Terra didn't say anything for awhile so it kind of made me nervous. I was about to have an anxiety attack, because she wasn't saying anything, Finally she opened her mouth and said:

"Well that sucks." And popped another grape in her mouth.

I stared at her for a really long time, my jaw slack.

She looked at me,

I looked at her,

Then I said.

"Yea, your right it does suck." I said as I took a bite of my sandwhich.

I don't know why, but Terra just made the problem sound like no big deal. I mean I was ignoring Naru before, I could do it again, no problem.

After that we talked about random stuff, then Terra suggested go shopping for tomorrows guests then go to bed, they were coming tomorrow afternoon anyway. I agreed and we cleaned our mess and headed to the market.

-Next day-

I made my bed and met Terra and aunt Hana in the kitchen they made breakfast so I sat and joined them.

Today I was wearing a fitted yellow chandelier sundress with a white ribbon around my waist and red flats. My bangs pulled out of my face with a red head band

Terra had on a black and white plaid pleated mini skirt with purple leggings white flip flops and a purple sleeveless tee that hugged her body, and said 'your boyfriend likes me better'.

Finally aunt Hana was wearing a black penicil skirt, white button up blouse, black suit jacket and heels. Her hair done up in a bun.

"Morning." I said with a smile. They both replied and I helped my self to an omlette.

"The team will be here in about two hours but I have a business meeting, I trust you two can handle it?" He said looking pointedly at Terra. Terra in return gave a mock salute and a 'yes ma'am'.

I snorted into my orange juice.

"Something you want to say Mai?" Terra said looking at me with an amused expression despite the raised eyebrow.

"Your such a dork." I said. aunt Hana laughed, then stood giving us each a kiss on the head, waved goodbye then left fot the meeting.

"I am not a dork!" She stuck her toung out at me. "What do you want to do for two hours?" She said as she finished up her breakfast.

"I don't know what do you normally do?" I asked finishing my breafast as well.

"We could...watch a movie." Terra said. I agreed and we cleaned the kitchen up before going into Terra's room, which was across from mine and we watched 'The Lion King'. And yes we did sing along to every song.

After the movie ended we went back upstairs and sat on the porch swing, waiting for the black van that is sure to through my world to hell.

Oh speak of the devil and he shall arive. The black van rounded the corned followed by Monks car.

"You met Monk, Ayako John and Yasu right?" I asked Terra.

"Oh yea, we had tea together right?" She said.

"Yea, those four are the only people on that team that you can talk too. Well, maybe Lin is okay, but he doesn't talk to anyone." I said looking at her.

"Thats it?" She said laughing.

"Yea you haven't meet Naru, but he's gonna introduce himself as Kazuya Shibuya, and Masako...well..." Terra interupted me.

"Wait, Masako Hara, the one who faints all the time on TV?" She said her eyes wide. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah thats the one." I told her still laughing. By now Terra was laughing with me and the two cars pulled into the parking lot.

"Im about to make a fool of myself Mai." Terra said standing up.

"What are you going to do?" She just looked at me and smiled. I saw Monks car open andMonk ,Yasu ,Ayako and John got out. Masako either isn't here or she's in the van.

Terra winked at me before whistiling really loud. The four aforementioned people turned to look at her. She jumped off the porch and Hugged Monk, actually _picking him up_ off the ground.

Damn she was strong.

"Heya Monk!" She said waving at him, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Terra!" He said ruffling her hair. The other three gave her a hug, then looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Ayako asked

"Oh well I live here with my Aunt." She said the noticed the other three people standing behind her.

Naru, Lin and Masako.

She looked at them in the face, and her grin seemed to grow.

"Hiya Naru." She said. His eyes widened.

"Whelp, I'll show you to your base." She lead the group up to the porch and I launched myself into Monks arms.

"Again!?" He said, then he realized it was me. "Mai!" He said giving me a bear hug.

I laughed at Naru's shocked face.

"What are you doing here Mai?" John asked as he hugged me as well.

"Oh I work here now." I said and Terra and I walked into the Hotel

**Yeah, secong chapter finished!  
Leave me a review please, they make me smile stupidly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKie, so on to cbhapter three. YAY! Thanks for all the review. They make me happy!**

**Disclaimer is obviously that i don't own ghost hunt. Boo. -Thats what a ghost says. HAHA**

**REVIEW!**

I kept noticing that Naru would glance at me out of the corner of his eye. He looked like he wanted to say something but chose not to. He must be mad, even if he won't admit it. I mean, I greeted everyone _but _him.

"Well here's the confrence room." I said. "I'll go make you guys some tea, and Terra can show you your rooms." I skipped out of the room, the yellow material of my dress dancing around my legs as I went.

I was in the kitchen quietly humming to myself filling the kettle with water when I heard soft singing.

_Twinkle Twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high, _

_like a dimond in the sky._

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

I was so preoccupied trying to figure out where the singing was coming from I didn't even hear the kettle. I pulled myself from what ever trance I was in and quickly made the tea and hurried back to the confrence room.

Everyone but, Masako and Naru thanked me for the tea and then began to hand out jobs. Ayako and masako were checking the rooms, Monk and Yasu were setting up camera's and John was taking temperatures.

Poor john, that job sucked.

"Hey Terra?" I said. She turned to look at me. "Does the ghost sing-" She cut me off.

"Twinkle twinke little star. Yea she does that." I thought about that for a while.

"Why?"

"Not sure, she always has though. Come on." Terra said as we exited the room. I could feel Naru's eyes on my back as we walked.

It was kind of uncomfortable having him watch me like that but, I will have to deal with it I guess.

Terra and I went out back to go swimming. I mean, there really wasn't any work if we didn't have any guests.

Terra was wearing a string bikini with a beach design on them, the bottoms had a long string of seashells on the sides and the top had the same thing only in the front .

I was wearing a black bikini with with a flower outlined in pink gems on the right side of the bikini top. We were out the for a few minutes before Monk came out carrying a camera. He looked at us and laughed.

"Hey girls." Setting up the camera and putting on the weather cover.

"Hi Monk, Hey Yasu!" We said waving to them.

"What are you guys up to?" Monk asked as he finished setting up the camera.

"What does it look like we're doing?" I said laughing at him.

"It looks like your goofing off." He said.

"What about you , don't you have cameras to set up?" Terra said splasing him with water.

"Nope we finished". Yasu said with a proud smile.

"Well yippie for you." I said laughing. "Do you guys want some lunch?" I asked.

They answered yes and we told them to tell the rest of the team to go to the kitchen when they are hungry, we'd set out fruit, sandwhiches, salad, vegetables and of course tea.

They agreed and Terra and I hurried to get dressed and made lunch.

We set up the dining hall, and put the food on a long serving table.

I think they planned when they were all coming to eat because as soon as we placed down the last platter on the table they all filed into the room. Every one grabbed their share and sat at a table. Pretty soon the room was full of idle chit chat, save for Lin and Naru, who ate their meals in silence.

I kept noticing Masko looking at Terra from behind her kimono sleeve. Terra noticed to I'm sure, sometimes Terra seems like a ditz, but she is pretty observant. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Something wrong Masako?" I asked her. She jumped not expecting the sudden question.

"I was just wondering is all." She said, taking a bite from her salad.

"About what?" terra asked biting into some celery.

"How you knew what the spirit does, and how you knew it was a girl." Masako said.

"That's because Terra's a medium." I said looking at Masako.

The place went the dead quiet, and everyone turned to look in the direction of our table. I could Tell Terra began to feel nervous with all the attention. But what is she going to say to difuse the tension. Now that's the question.

"Yea I'm a medium, but I don't faint in the presence of a spirit." Terra said a smirked twisted on her lips.

Almost everyone laughed, well everyone minus Naru who went back to his tea, and Masako who glared at Terra over the sleeve of her kimono, I mean, even Lin cracked a smile. Terra looked at Masako and calmed her laughter.

"Haha sorry, sorry! Big fan." She said flashing her infamous grin.

Masako ignored everyone for the rest of lunch.

"Terra." Naru said, that seemed to irk Masako even further.

"Yes your highness?" There was chuckling under the breath of a certain monk and honor student.

"When will Miss. Nakamori be returning?" He asked. Terra thought for a moment.

"Um around 7:30. when we serve dinner." She said, Naru just nodded.

It was really quiet for while, people were having whispered conversations as we cleared the dining hall. I kept hearing a voice singing, twinkle twinkle little start so it must have been the spirit.

I was curious though why that song. Constantly.

We had just finished the dishes when the lights started flickering sparadically, and there was footsteps running on the floor above us, pounding echoing the walls.

"She's very upset about something." Masako said gripping the fabric of Naru's shirt. Even after two years, and being rejected by him, I couldn't stop the swell of jealousy in my chest.

The sudden activity stopped, leaving us and the team in silence.

Terra was the one who broke it.

"Writing on the walls...that's new." She said looking at the far wall. I read the message out loud, not really needing to, but not being able to stop my self.

_Twinkle twinkle Takashi Lar_

_I know exactly who you are_

_you took away my world bye bye_

_Im the victim but you will die_

_Twinkle twinkle takashi lar_

_I know exactly who you are._

"Thats clearly the tune of twinkle twinkle little star. But its so-" Ayako never finshed because she was at a loss for words.

"Morbid, creepy, scary." Monk suggested for her."

"Yea, I think that sums it up." John said rubbing his head.

"Wait Terra, I thought you said this haunting wasn't mean."

"She wasn't, I don't know what's up with her."

**Yay completed chapter three, thanks for the reviews! keepy them coming please.**

**review alert and follow my dear readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! Chapter four! Woo I am on a role! So, we got the fisrt bout of major activity last chapter but it doesn't end there! **

**Why is this ghost girl acting up so suddenly?! ugh, stay tuned to find out.**

**I don't own ghost hunt, if I did, Naru and Mai would have started dating.**

Aunt Hana came home at about 7:40. Everyone was in the dining hall eating our dinner, there were a few conversations here and there but not lively ones. It was painfully obvious something had happened.

We showed aunt Hana the wall with the writing and she seemed at a loss for words. For the spirit to loose controll so...suddenly was odd, considering it was relatively calm for fourteen years. Maybe longer.

"Miss Nakamori, is there anyway I can have the contact informartion of those who have been possesed?" Naru asked, closing his black folder with a shard snap.

"Why yes, I will get those right away." aunt Hana left the confrence room where everyone had gathered, and hurried to her offie I was assuming.

"Mai?" I looked at Naru. I really didn't want to answer him but what if he genuinely needs something, but If it's tea he can forget it.

"Yes Mr. Shibuya." I said In a cool manner, I watched as his eyes widened slightly, his and eveyone elses as well, bar Terra who found this quite funny. Haha score for Mai

"Have you had any feelings about this hotel?" He said turning from me and placing his folder on his desk and looking at the monitors.

"No, not recently." I said shuffling my feet.

Naru didn't look at me. I was about to say something rude when aunt Hana came in, handing the folder to Naru and bowing, saying she had business to attend to and would be in her office if she was needed again.

Naru sent Ayako and Masako on another walk through, Yasu and John were sent for research and Monk was going to exocise the dining hall where the activity happened.

"Lin, call these people and get some information." Lin nodded taking the folder from Naru's grasp.

"Shi-san." Lin said catching Terra's attention "Can you show me where the phone is?"

"Yes sir!" When those two left I was alone with Naru.

Now normally if this were to happen I would be bursting with joy. But in this case I wanted nothing but to curl up in a small corner and weep.

"I guess I'll just be going then." I said hoping to make a speedy escape. Naru had other plans.

"Mai." I turned sharply on my heel to look at him.

"Yes?" He was quiet for a while, I almost thought he wasn't going to say anything at all.

"I-" I stopped and looked at me once before looking away. "Never mind."

"Um, okay." I said and left the room quickly.

Never mind, when does Naru ever say 'never mind.' Ugh that man is not Naru! I went to the basement as slipped inside my room, changin into sweat pants and a tanktop and falling asleep.

I must have been more tired then I though, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

-Dream-

_I woke up in a room that was most certainly not mine. Ever since Gene has passed on, I was having to learn to navigate my dreams by myself. I have gotten pretty good at it is I do say so myself_

_I climbed out of bed walking across the cold bare floor. I walked down the hallway cautiously, looking around each corner before venturing forward._

_I don't know how, but I knew If I was caught then I would be hurt. I didn't see anyone, and was about to venture forward when a hand grabbed be roughly on the arm, pulling into the wall, knocking the wind out of me._

_A woman stood there looking at me with sheer disgust and hate._

_"What are you doing out of your room?" She asked me, taking a long drink from the beer in her hand._

_"I was just getting some water takashi-sama." I said my voice quivering as I bowed my head._

_A sharp stinging in my cheek was my answer, Takashi back handed be, causing the ring on her hand to leave a long cut, bleeding and slightly puffed._

_"get back to your room, there goes your dinner privledge."_

_I turned and began to walk back to my room. I was going and a quick walk but it apparently wasn't quick enough. takashi pushed be forward and I stumbled falling to my knees surely bruising them from the force on impact._

_"Get up you stupid brat!" She clutched my hair pulling me roughly from the floor. I whimpered from the pain. It really hurt. _

_I want to wake up!_

_"Shut up!" She said pushing be forward only to pull me back by my hair once more. I chocked back a sob and was pushed none too gently back to my room. The door was slammed and locked from the outside._

_I curled my self into a ball and sobbed quietly into my knees. I didn't want to make any noise in case takashi heard me, and punished me more._

_Why wasn't I waking up!?_

_I must have fallen asleep at somepoint because when I woke up takashi was sitting there stroking my hair. My real self must still be asleep._

_Takashi looked so much like...me. It was almost creepy._

_Then I realized she was singing. _

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_how I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_-end dream-_

I woke up with a start and noticed it was about 7:30 in the morning. I pulled myself out of bed and jumped in the shower, letting the warm water calm my nerves.

Takashi, she looked like me. That just spells future trouble for me. After I was cleaned up I got ready for the day.

Terra and I ended up walking out of our bedrooms at the same time and laughing. We were wearing the exact same outfit.

Black leggings, and a white sundress with yellow flats our hair pulled into a side ponytail.

"Aw you stole my look!" Terra said as we walked up the stairs.

"Nu-uh you stole mine!" I said sticking my tounge out at her.

We met everyone in the dining hall and had our breakfast before going about our morning chores of straightening up.

"So you guys are dressing alike now?" I jumped and we both turned and saw Ayako standing there looking amused.

"Ah! Ayako you freaked me out!" I said my hand on my chest.

To tell the truth, What had really freaked me out was the dream, for the slightest second I thought Ayako might have been Takashi. I quickly squashed that thought and buried it in the back of my mind. There's no point to dwell on fear.

**Alright! chapter 4 is done, don't forget to leave me a review okay!**

**They really make me smile, of you don't review I will haunt you!**

**OOOOH! BEWARE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighy, chapter 5 is on its way!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far. I Again really appreciate every review, it gets me one step closer to my goal of 100 reviews.**

**So I don't own ghost hunt and all that jazz.**

**Oh and don't forget to vote on my poll~~~~**

**Lets read**

"So whats troubling you Mai?" Ayako asked as she walked with us to the kitcen as we made tea for the team. It seemed that no matter how long I ignored Naru, I couln't just stop making team for him.

"Oh nothing just a bad dream is all." Mai said dipping tea bags into the water.

"One of those dreams then?" Ayako said with a knowing look.

"One of...those dreams?" Terra said looking confused, lifting the tray of tea up effortlessly.

"Uh yeah, you know how I told you I was a latent psychic?" I said laughing slightly.

"yep." Terra said, popping the 'p' and the end.

"Well I get dreams that gernally have to do with the hauntings."

Terra made an 'oh' sound with her mouth and we stopped outside the confrence room.

"Are you going to tell that Naru guy about your dream?" She asked me.

"I, uh...um..." I honetstly didn't know. Ayako hugged me and told me that I didn't have to. But I knew I had to. It was so important, so vital that I tell someone. Because If I dont, If I don't then something terrible is going to happen.

"You could always just tell that guy on the laptop, whats his name, uh Lin?"

"You know, I never thought of that? Lin is the one who keeps all the information." Ayako said her hands hovering in the air with her palms up, and shaking her head slightly.

"Alright, I'll do that.!" I said and pushed the door open and helped Terra hand out the tea.

"Here ya go john." I said handing him his cup.

"Thanks Mai." He said smiling and taking a drink.

"Well I'm going to run some errands. Dont break anything okay? Bye bye~!"Terra said and walked out the door. Shooting me a wink as she went.

Oh of course she would leave me alone. I swallowed my fear and sat in between Ayako and Monk, trusting them to protect me from Naru's wrath for ingnoring him

Before I could even stop myself I started talking.

"Uh, Lin?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention. Well Naru didn't turn to look at me, he still had his folder in front of his face, but I knew he was listening.

"What is it Taniyama-san?" Lin said stopping his typing to look at me. That made me even more nervous, I had his undivided attention.

Great.

"Um, you might want your laptop ready, this is important." He nodded and turned back to his laptop, but I knew I was listening.

So I told him about the dream especially of Takashi, who was abusing our ghost girl one minute and later was singing her a lullaby.

"I guess that's why she's so obsessed with the lullaby then." Monk said looking a little upset. Most likely do to the fact that someone thought they had the right to abuse another person.

Or maybe it was do to the fact that I was the one being abused.

Or, maybe both.

The next thing I know is Im pulled up from the couch and Naru is leading me from the room, his face looked angry, or was it upset.

I don't know.

I pulled me in to a hotel room and I saw his jacket so safely assumed it was his.

That only made me more nervous.

"Mai." He said his voice quiet.

"Naru. Your hurting me." I said struggling against his tight grip. He let me go, almost if he had been burned.

That was definately going to leave a bruise.

He was really quiet. A cold breeze blew threw the room causing goose bumps to rise on my arms. Naru's body went stiff for a moment and then relaxed.

Fear knotted itself in my stomach. What? What was goin on!?

Naru turned and faced me. His eyes were dark, they were _evil_. He walked closer towards. Me, each step slow and deliberate.

Every step he took, I took one back. That pattern continued until the back of my knees pressed against the bed.

_step_

_step _

_step_

_step_

Naru stood in front of me, his hight caused him to tower over me. This did nothing to quel my fears. He looked down at me, his face menacing.

Something was wrong.

"N-Naru...?"

He put his hands on my shoulders roughly pusing me against the bed, my head bouncing painfully. He climbed over me his hair falling in to his deep blue eyes.

My heart beat so fast in my chest that it actually _hurt_.

"Naru! Get off!" I was panicking, pushing against his chest, my breath was coming off in short gasps. What was he doing?

"Takashi." He said as he wrapped his hands around my thin neck. Oh god. He was possesed.

"Some one help me!" I yelled, then started to choke as Naru tightened his grip.

I quicked and struggle against him, but I wasn't enough especially when I began to feel light headed. Someone, please save me! Tears fell from the corners of my eyes. He was going to kill me.

"Mai!" I heard Monk yell, pounding on the door.

Naru was startled and loosened his grip slightly, I sucked in the much needed oxygen. Before he added the pressure once more.

"Monk!" I screamed in terror.

I heard the door click open, the lock had been disengaged. Terra ran into the room and assesed the situation quickly.

"Hey, little girl! That body's not yours!" She yelled at Naru.

Naru's eyes widened and his grip loosened. Then he fell forward unconcious. I gasped at the weight and tried to push him off.

Lin came over and Pulled him off me and layed him next to me. I sat up shaking, hee helped me stand and brought me over to Ayako who wrapped me into a warm embrace.

John blessed Naru's body so he couldn't be possesed anymore, and Terra was glaring at a corner, I assumed the girl was still sitting there.

"Its really tense in here huh?" Monk said scratching the back of his head. "Yasu say something funny." Monk said hoping to difuse the tension.

Yasu opened his mouth to say something but Terra beat him to it, still glaring at the corner like it personally did something wrong.

"Oh don't give me that look young lady! Go think about what you did." Terra said pointing to the door.

Everybody laughed.

**YOSH! Here is chapter 5 ! DOnt forget to review, I really really really appreciate them!**

**You rock guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OHAYOU! This is chapter six! Yippee! Thanks for all the reviews you are sending in! I love them so very very much!**

**I obviously don't own ghost hunt but maybe we can pretend I did so my fragile ego will me okay!**

**Here we go!**

We all sat in the base, quietly, no one really knowing what to say. Naru was still asleep in the bedroom, completely unaware of what he almost did.

Which kind of irks me even more. I can't even yell at him for it.

Well, I could but he wouldn't remember it so it would be a totally suckish argument anyway.

Terra came in and gave a hot cup of tea to the team members, which thanked her graciously, save for Lin who just nodded, but thats all you would probably get out of him anyway.

"How ya feeling Mai?" Ayako asked me, checking my neck that was begining to bruise slightly. That was going to be fun explaining to Naru.

I Sighed.

"I'm okay now Ayako." I said giving her a smile. She looked hesitant but let the subject drop. Which I was happy for. I mean it's not everyday your crush-yes crush I still like him-get's possesed by a ghost and tries to kill you.

Welcome to the life of Mai Taniyama I guess.

"I'll go prepare lunch for you guys." Terra said and walked out the door, the came back in quickly. "Heads up, sleeping beauty is awake," She sent a small wave in my direction and then scurried off.

"Sleeping bea-Oh..." I said when I finally understood what she ment.

Naru came walking into the room, his head in his hand, He looked slightly shaky. Which, is understandable I guess.

"You okay there Naru?" Monk said looking genuinely concerned.

"Maybe you should take a seat." John said

"Im fine." Naru scowled. Geez grouchy.

"They were just concerned. Think of someone other then yourself for once." Snapped Ayako looking intently at her nails.

"I don't need their concern. Im fine." He snapped at her.

I think It's safe to say I just about lost it.

"Well, maybe if you would just listen to people every once and a while You would learn that your not fine. People who are fine don't get possesed, almost kill me then collapse and not be able to walk straight. People who are fine don't have a pissed off attitude and get touchy when asked about their feelings. You Mr. Kazuya Shibuya are NOT fine!" I said, not realizing I had yelled the entire rant.

I saw Naru stumble to his chair his eyes wide. I was leaving the room quickly but I heard what he muttered.

"I almost killed her..." He sounded...scared.

That was certainly an emotion I have never hear in Naru's voice before.

I ran to the kitchen to help Terra with Lunch, it looked like she was just about done.

"I heard every sentence of your little rant there." She said. Cutting up some strawberries.

"Huh! How?" I said as I felt heat inching it's way up my cheeks.

"Next time use your inside voices, shall we." She gave me a knowing smirk and carried the platter to the dining hall. I nodded dumbly.

"Where's aunt Hana?" I asked sitting down at the table, picking at the table cloth with a nervous jitter.

"Her Boyfriends taking her out to dinner, it's their anniversary."

It was quiet, Terra and I placed out the dishes and food and made the drinks and stuff, you know typical lunch. Then Terra, being the lazy person she is, waved at the camera and told everyone to come and eat, instead of actually, I don't know walking down the hallway and telling them in person.

"Your going to get fat being to lazy." I said looking at her with a serious expression.

Well, It WOULD have been a serious expression; if I didn't laugh.

"I will not!" She yelled offended then smirked so this next part was probably going to be awkward for me. "Even if I did get fat, I will be the sexiest fat person you have ever met."

I was about to retort when the group walked in.

Ayako looked at Terra then said in an authoratative voice:

"Your going to get fast being to lazy."

I couldn't stop myself. I was clutching my sides with laughter I almost didn't hear Terra say, 'why does everyone keep telling me that!?'

Which of course only made me laugh harder.

After I had calmed down we took our seats. I felt eyes on my and looked up to meet colbalt blue. Naru. He caught my gaze and quickly looked down. Even and idiot could tell he was nervous.

I sort have felt bad. I mean, it is kind of my fault for telling him in a Mai rant. Then again, aren't I supposed to be ignoring him.

Arg. Ignoring him is so hard. Ugh! Alright Mai, it's now or never.

I took a deep breath gathering all of my courage.

"Um. Naru?" I looked at the table cloth, almost wimping out. It was even more racking to know everyone was quiet.

"Can I talk to you...a-alone?" I said finally looking at him. His face was calm but his eyes said something totally different.

Slowly he got up from his chair and followed me out of the room.

"Um, I'm really sorry!" I said for lack of better term. I said it rushed so it was a miracle he even knew what I was saying.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" His voice was uncharacteristically quiet. It made me scared. This was _not_ the Naru I know.

"Im sorry for being a brat, and not greeting you, and ignoring you, and yelling at you and-"

"Mai, if anyone is to be sorry, it...would be me." He said effectively cutting me off.

"But that wasn't your fault it was-"

"That's not the only thing I'm sorry for." He said cutting me off once more.

I was going to ask what he ment, but I had a feeling he wasn't going to tell me anyway. Plus I suddenly started getting really tired.

Twinkle twinle little star,

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are.

The lullaby sounded as if it was being sung directly in to my ear. The next thing I know is my eyes closed and I fell forward, I distinctly remember Naru catiching me around the waist before I blacked out completely.

It felt really...nice.

**Alrighty! The next chapter has another dream so get ready folks!**

**Oh and don't forget to send in a review and vote on my poll.**

**Both are very much appreciated.**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay chapter seven! I am on a serious roll here people! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I literally sat looking at my computer every like hour or so just to check!**

**Oh this chapter has the first ghostly encounter! Hope you enjoy!**

_I was laying on the floor, pain was pretty much the only thing I felt. I tried to lift my head but it hurt, the pounding in my head felt as if it would shatter my skull._

_I turned my head and saw purple pumps in my line of vision. _

_"My, my, my. What have you gotten yourself into Akki?" The woman who spoke bent down to stroke my blood stained hair._

_"T-takashi-sama." I stuttered. She sighed and stood up._

_"We have guests coming over, so clean this place up and become scarce."_

_She walked away hurridly, her heels clicking in the floor as she went. I took a few deep breaths and struggled to my feet, panting from the exerstion. I finally stood and almost collapsed from the pain._

_"Yes Takashi-sama." I whispered and limped to the cuppard._

_I Sweeped up broken glass, and scrubbed blood from the floor and walls. My arms begged for rest, but I knew I couldn't give it to them. I had to finish cleaning unless I wanted to get in to even more trouble._

_After about two hours, I had finally finished and dragged my tired body to my room. _

_I caught sight of my self in the mirror._

_My head was cut open by my scalp and my lip was split and puffy. I had a few more scratches here and there, but almost my whole body was covered in big black bruises._

_I choked back the tears and lay in bed, singing myself to sleep._

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

I woke with a jolt, and noticed we were in the confrence room, Naru must have brought me back here.

I sat up and clutched my head suddenly becoming dizzy.

"Don't sit up so fast dummy." Naru said, hardly looked up from the monitors. Actually...he didn't look up at all

"Jerk..." I muttered under my breath and stood on shaky legs. I walked over to him, but being the clumsy person I am, tripped on a cord. I fell forward, grabbing on to the black material of Naru's coat.

"Don't kill yourself Mai, I don't want to deal with another spirit." His voice was calm as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"You are such a jerk!" I said glaring at him.

Well there goes my plan of ignoring him. I can't help myself, I just can't stay away. He just makes me so, so, ugh! I don't even know what he makes me!

"Mai, are you steady on your feet yet?" He said picking up a folder.

"Yes." I said peeved at him.

"Then will you be so kind as to let go of my jacket?" He said raising an eyebrow.

I looked at my hand, and sure enough it was still cluthced tightly to the material of said narcissists coat. A blush bloomed on my face and quicly let go, bringing my hand to my chest.

I stood behind Naru, trying to calm my quickening heart beat. Geez, why does he make me feel this way?

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Naru said turning to face me.

"Uh, no I just, um I U-uh, actually yes!, well, uh, N-Yes, no um! " How anyone could make anything out it the gibberish was beyond me, but then again, Naru isn't just anyone.

He looked at me questioningly

"Akki." I said quickly.

"Excuse me?" He said raising his eyebrow. My face started to heat.

"The girls name, it was Akki, she was sort of like a slave to Takashi." I said more calm this time around. Not want to make a fool of myself in front of him _three_ times.

"I see." He put on his thinking face. then looked back up at me. His eyes going wide for a moment.

He stood from his seat quickly I turned and saw Akki behind me, her eyes wide with and a creepy smirk twisted on her face.

She walked forward, the smirk growing wide with each step.

"Akki...?" I said, walking back against Naru's chest, he wrapped his arms around me and his body stiffened.

Naru stepped back pulling me with him. Akki now stood four steps away and our backs were pressed against the wall.

Akki stepped closer once more, and her tounge darted outof her mouth licking chapped lips. I turned quickly into Naru's chest and his arms tightened their hold.

"Go away. Go away!" I muttered.

"Takashi." She said, her voice hoarse. "Sing me a lullaby." She started to laugh. It sounded warped, and creepy.

I stood like that for a few moments still, then Naru loosened his grip and I relaxed a bit.

"She's gone." He said, his voice rumbling in his chest. I nodded shaking slightly. I leaned back to look Naru in the eyes, my head craned back because of the height diffrence, and my arms still around his waist,

His arms still around me.

I was about to say something when the door opened. We both looked so see Yasu grinning. Oh god, he got the wrong impression.

"Oh I'm interrupting, everyone was just worried, so I'll just tell them that you guys are 'getting to know eachother'" He said ducking out of the room.

"Oh god!" I said my face in my hands.

Naru sat back in his chair and I stood in the middle of the room, my face rivaling a tomato. My face was so warm, I was actually wondering if it would cause me to burst in to flames.

Wouldn't that be a way to die. I could already see the headlines.

'Mai Taniyama age 18: Burned to death by her own Blush'.

Just then Monk burst in to the room and pulled me in to a bear hug.

"Don't let men touch you Mai!" He said with a waterfall of tears. I was to embaressed to tell him he was a man. "My little sister, defiled by her Ex boss!"

I blushed even harder. If you listened close enough, you could hear Terra laughing in the dining hall.

"Defile?!" Naru said harshly under his breath.

Oh no, he sounds mad!

**Yea chapter 7! Complete! **

**DOn't forget to leave me a review, I look forward to them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty my fellow readers, here we go on to chapter what is this, 8! Yea! 8 WoooHooooo!**

**So lets recap on what you do**

**1: Read chapter**

**2:Review (alert & Favorite)**

**3: PM me cause I want a fanfic friend to talk about random stuffs with. (Optional)**

**4: Vote on poll**

After I had explained what had happened, and cleared up the fact Naru didn't touch me inappropriately in anyway, we were somewhat back to normal.

Naru still shot a glare at Monk every once and a while. That whole 'defile' comment did not go down easy with our resident nacissist.

"Um, so she like um, yea." Terra said, looking confused.

"Yea, she totally um!" I said, Terra pulled down the skin under her eye and stuck out her tounge.

I laughed and mimicked her movements.

"Hm, she's exactly like you Mai." Monk said, laughing. Terra and I glared at him.

"We are not!" We yelled then looked at eachother.

"Ok so maybe were a little alike." we both said in unison, then looked at each other again. Everyone bar lin and Naru were laughing at us.

Ayako and John chuckled under their breaths, Yasu and Monk were _literally _rolling on the floor, and Masko being the decent one she is, hid her small giggles behind her kimono sleeve.

I guess she forgave Terra for the whole 'fainting medium' crack at lunch.

"Terra?!" I heard aunt Hana call from the front door, she must be home. Her voice didn't sound like it was happy, terra noticed to, held up her finger, so signal she'd be right back, got up from the couch and ran to her aunt.

Not even a minute later we heard her call to us. We all ran to the foyer and noticed everything was completely trashed. The phone hung off the front desk by the cord, the sitting area was flipped over and magazines were flung in every direction of the room.

"What happened?" Ayako said looking in shock at the room. She picked up a discarded magazing off the floor and flipped through the pages.

"I didn't even hear anything being moved. Did you guys?" Asked monk, looking slightly worried. everyone shook their heads no.

"This Akki, is certainly mad." Naru said. He thumb and finger holding his chin.

"Um, we'll go prepare some tea." Terra said and pulled me along, the boys went about fixing the furniture and Ayako and Masko picked up the Magazines.

Aunt Hana, looked distraught before heading to her office saying she had something to give to Naru.

We made tea and brought it back to the group. A few moment's later aunt Hana came in and gave a large folder to Naru, he raised his eyebrown but didn't say anything.

"It has some of the old records of the family who lived here." She said smiling, obviously noticing the look.

"Family?" He had a right to be curious, Yasu said he couldn't find anything on the people who lived and died here in any of the records he looked in.

"Yes, I had to dig through alot of records but I found it." She said sitting next to Ayako, who moved over, offering her a seat.

"I see, thank you, this will be of some great help." He said. That was weird, since when does Naru say thank you to anyone.

Aunt Hana nodded and asked is anything else was needed, we said no, and she told us she was going to be in the office.

It was really quiet when Terra's phone started ringing. It was one of the ring tones that was yelling at her, telling her to 'pick up your fucking phone'. I think John just about had a heart attack when he heard it. Monk laughed and said he had the same one.

"Ah, it's my grandmother." She said before picking in up. "Nín hǎo zǔmǔ. Nǐ diàoyòng de yuányīn shì shénme?" We heard her say before walking out the door.

Lin looked shocked. I laughed.

"Everyone say's Terra's like the bridge between the Japanese and Chinese." Everyone looked at me. "Her mother was Chinese, and her father Japanese."

They nodded and she came back in looking really happy.

"Whats up?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just my grandmother hasn't really talked to me all that much before." She noticed my look and she said her grandmother doesn't really like the Japanese.

I couldn't help but glance in Lins direction. He saw me looking and raised an eyebrow. I stifled a laugh.

I was about to say something when the light began to flicker. Oh geez not again, can't she like calm down for a day, at least.

The room got really cold really fast. Was does this stuff always happen to me. I mean seriously what did I do to deserve all of this?

I have been a good girl...Most of the time.

"Mai, look out!" I heard both Masako and Terra yell at me. Akki must be back to murder me I guess. I said as I jumped off the couch and hid behind Monk as John did an excorsism

"She isn't gone!" Terra said peeved.

"Man, this one is tricky." Monk said.

"Please, let me take care of it, it's-" Ayako started to say but Yasu and Monk cut her off.

"Obviously the work of an earth bound spirit." Every one laughed, while Naru and Lin smirked. Terra just looked confused.

"Does she say that alot?" She asked looking at Masako.

"Every case, and everytime she was wrong, save for once." She said behind her kimono sleeve.

"Only right once?" Terra said her head cocked to the side. "Maybe you should stop guessing that." Terra said, cue another round of laughter.

Naru assigned everyone jobs, so Terra and I left them to their work, and did some work of our own. We went out to the back and cleaned the pool filter and added the chlorine.

Cherry blossom petals had blown in, making pink and white dots float on the surface of the water, making a sweet smelling mosaic in the water.

Terra handed me a net cleaning thing, and we skimmed the top of the water until the surface was clean. Even if we had no guests, we couldn't just let the place go to dust.

Terra looked up, about to say something but stopped mid sentance and shout 'Move out of the way!' I didn't really have time to react, because next thing I know I was falling in to the pool.

I was so glad it was heated.

I wasn't so glad that I wore a white dress...

Naru and Lin came out and stood shocked as Terra pulled me out of the pool, wrapping a towel around me, I was sopping wet and very uncomfortable.

I heard Lin call his shiki and send them so scour the area. Terra lead me back to the hotel and told me to go clean up.

When I passes Naru, I was surprised when he asked if I was okay. I was really shocked I almost didn't do anything. I recovered quickly, sending him a smile and small nod.

I stayed in my room for pretty much the rest of the day, Terra said she would finish the cleaning and call me when dinner was ready. She hugged me, and didn't notice the warding charm she put in my pocket until I changed in to my Pj's.

So I was going to eat dinner in purple plaid pants and black tank top and bunny slippers. Charming. After dinner I was really greatful to just climb into bed and get a nice relaxing sleep.

Or so I thought.

**Okay, that chapter is done, don't forget to send in a review! I love them. OH and a warning, Twinkle twinkle little star will be ruined as a great childhood song when this fanfiction is over. Im serious one day your going to be singing it to a young kid, or yourself, and your going to think of this fanfiction then be like : DAMMIT ASHLEY! - That's my name!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya guys! I am so happy I have such wonderful readers who leave me reviews! With each one I get I know i'll reach my goal of 100! Aside from that, where on chapter 9! Yay! **

**So You know the drill, send me a review and as a reward, I'll send Gene into your dreams! . **

**Lastly review, and vote on poll! **

_My eyes were clouded over with the blood that dripped into them. My arm was broken, I could tell that for sure. It hurt so much it was almost _numb_. _

_Through my hazy eyesight, I could just make out the figure of Takashi, a beer bottle sat next to her, I was laying on my back, Takashi pinning me down, throwing punch after punch at me. _

_She kept screaming at me. _

_I didn't know what I did, but I wanted her to stop! I tried with all my might to push her off, but my body was responding, it was like it had lost all ability to move._

_"Do you see what you've done!?" Takashi yelled at me. She stood up and kicked me in the stomach, I could feel the blood drip off my lips. _

_"I'm sorry Takashi-Sama." I said in a broken whisper._

_"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY!" She kicked me again, yelling about how she never should have opened her home to a reject like me._

_"Your parent's were right to give you up!" She yelled at me, taking my bangs in her hand and slammed my head against the ground. I could pratically _feel_ my brain rattle._

_Takashi walked away from me, muttering under her breath, I thought she was done, that I can finally relax, just to lay down and relax. If only, if only._

_Takashi came back in the room, a carving knife clutched tightly in her hand. She knelt next to me and held me down by my throat. I found my strenght and began to struggle against her._

_"Now now Akki dear, be a good girl."_

_She placed the knife at my shoulder and dragged it down in a nice clean line down my arm, stopped at the nail bed of my middle finger. I screamed it hurt so much. My screams were gurgled when she pushed down on my neck, and procceded to cut my other arm._

_I was crying. The tears mixed with the blood on my face, turning the once clear droplets in to a morbid pink, leaving stains in it's wake. Takashi placed down the knife and stroked the side of my face._

_"Don't cry Akki. I'll sing you a lullaby."_

_Twinkle Twinkle little star,  
How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

I woke up fast, sitting bolt up in my bed. Sweat drenched my brown and I was breathing heavily. Geez, why so many dreams! I normally get one horrible one to suffice for the entire case.

I groaned and lay back in my bed. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to will myself but it really wasn't working. I sat up again and came face to face with Akki,

A scream caught in my throat. My warding charm? Where is it? I looked around me frantically, until I remembered, it was in the pocket of my sundress, which is now in the wash.

I don't have it.

"Takashi-Sama, sing me a lullaby." she climbed on my bed, I scooted back quickly, my back pressing against the cool head board of my bed.

This can not me happening. I stole a quick glance at this clock on my bed side table, 4:16, no one would be up. Well Naru and Lin might, but would they get here fast enough, or will they walk in on my mangled corpse.

Ah, No Mai! Don't think like that! I mentally slapped myself, I've been in life or death situations before, I can get out of this...actually, Naru was the one who got me out...

Dammit! I mentally cursed myself out. Akki was sitting next to me, leaning her head against my shoulder, goose bumps covered every inch of my body.

"Twinkle twinkle Takashi Lar."

Oh no! Please don't sing that

"I know exactly who you are."

Please stop!

"You took away my world bye bye."

Please! Someone!

"I was the victim but you will die."

ANYBODY!

"Twinkle Twinkle Takashi Lar"

I felt Akkis cold arm around my stomach her head still resting on my shoulder.

"I know exactly what you are." She smiled and leaned her face in close to mine, then shrieked in my ear. "A MURDERER!"

She lunged at my throat, luckily I jumped so bad I fell out of the bed with a load thump.I heard Terra's door slam open and my handle started to jiggle.

"Mai!?" She yelled banging on the door.

"Terra! Help!" I yelled as I ran to the left as Akki lunged at me again.

I heard Terra run back up the stairs and was back literally a minute later. More footsteps behind her. She got help. By then though, Akki had me backed in to the wall her face mere inches from mine.

The door opened, so I'm guessing Terra swiped her master card. A peircing whistle filled the room and five streaks of white cut into Akki. She screamed and backed off. She glared menacingly at Lin before dissappering.

Lin? That was his Shiki then.

I slid down against the wall shaking. Why? Why was this happening to me?

I looked up as Naru knelt in front of me. His colbalt eyes shining with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I noticed his shirt was untucked and had the obvious lack of his jacket. He was about to get ready to sleep. I was the one keeping it from knows he needs it, I swear it's like this boy never sleeps.

"Mai?" I finally looked up and blushed realizing I hadn't answered his question.

"I-I'm okay now. Thank you." I said smiling at him. He nodded. Over my shoulder I saw Terra looking at Lin in awe. Looks like this silent man just gained himself a stalker with green eyes.

"Come on Mai, you can sleep in my room." I heard Terra say. I nodded and Naru helped me stand, I wished them good night and left. No doubt I was going to be hearing about this tomorrow.

**OKIE! Chapter 9 done! WOOO celebration! Don't forget to leave me a review, they are very much appreciated.**

**JA NE MINNA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE! I'm on chapter 10! can you believe it! It feel liks just yesterday I actually started writing this! **

**Oh how time flys!**

**Oh my goth! I was visting my mom in the hospital and suddenly I got this chill down my spine and I thought nothing off it. Then this old lady walks past me singing 'Twinkle twinkle little star' and I thought, oh my god im going to die. \(o_o')/**

**True story!**

**So I guess I should say the usual and let you read:**

**Thanks for all who reviewed, and I hope you will review again this chapter! Each one counts to my goal of 100.**

I didn't really want to get out of bed, I was so tired of like every ghost I encounter trying too kill me. I mean are you serious, why isn't this stuff happening to Masako, she is the medium after all.

I groaned and got out of bed, Terra wasn't there so I had assumed she left all ready. When I walked out of her room i noticed a note on my door.

_Dear Mai,_

_Auntie and I had a board meeting to go to. Why I had to go i'll have no idea;(They are so boring -_-') Anyway, we should be back around noon, you have my cell number, so if you need anything just call okay? The SPR peeps already know we're gone so I guess you're__ in charge until we get back. Don't break anything okay? _

_Ja ne!_

_Terra :)_

I pulled the note off my door and procceded to take a shower, I seriously hope no spirit tries to attack me in the shower, because that would just be awkward for me, and whoever has to save me.

I quickly dried my self off and pulled on a pair on skinnies, converse and a pink tube top. I threw my hair in a messy pony tail and ran upstairs, hoping to not run into Akki.

I was lucky; This time.

I ran in to base and sat down next to John, he seemed startled by my sudden apperance. Almost immediatly I was wrapped in a bear hug by a monk, checked for any injuries by a miko, laughed at by a medium, questioned by a preist, ignored by an omniyoji, joked about by an honor student, and glared at by a narcassist.

I sighed. This was so not going to be my day.

"Um, I'm alright guys, you really don't have to worry." I said, sweatdropping a little bit.

They backed off, minus Naru who was still glaring at me. I mean what the hell did I do?!

"Um, do you guys want tea?" I asked hoping to get out of this room.

"Yes, Matsuzaki, go with her." Naru said, hardly looking up.

Well there goes my chances to be alone. I mentally sighed, I should have expected this.

Ayako and I headed out to the kitchen and I set some water on the stove top to boil.

"So, what happened last night exactly, we only got a few details." Ayako said, leaning up against the counter with her arms crossed.

"Oh nothing really, ghost just climbed into bed with me." I paused in grabbing cups after I realized what I had just said. "That didn't come out right at all." I said looking at her with a freaked out expression.

Ayako raised her eyebrow at me and a smile twitched on her lips. Next thing I know is she's laughing, actually _holding on_ to the counter for support. Even if I tried, I couldn't stop the pout that I had on my lips.

I quickly made the tea, ignoring Ayako and her loud laughs. I started to walk out the door and I heard Ayako stumble after me, still laughing.

"It wasn't even that funny Ayako." I told her seriously, and just a little bit peeved. Ayako seemed to laugh harder.

"Guys, I think Ayakos drunk." I said placing the tea tray on the table. Everyone looked at me, then to Ayako who was...quietly...drinking...her... tea.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled. She just smiled and I sat down next to Yasu, who smiled wickedly. Oh no.

I made a move to change seats, but Yasu grabbed me by the waist making me sit. For a breif second I thought I saw Naru's glare shift to him for a moment. But then again, I might just me crazy. I mean, I thought Ayako was drunk...But she was laughing all weird so, it wasn't my fault.

"Why the rush Mai-chan?" he said laughing under his breath.

"Oh y'know, I just have...things to do." I said trying to remove his hand, but hell, he was stronger then he looked.

"What kind of things?" He asked. He obviously saw through my lie.

"THINGS!" I yelled and struggled harder, Yasu just smiled and shook his head bemused by my actions I frowned and gave up, slumping back on the couch.

I was right, this will so not be my day.

"Mai." I snapped my head up to naru. His eyes, peered at me over the rim of his tea cup.

"Yes?" I said, not noticing that I leaned forward in my seat.

"What happened last night?" He sounded emotionless as always, but I could tell he was curious, just call in my Mai intuition or something.

"Um, well I woke up from this really creepy dream-which I will tell you about-and Akki was standing in front of me, then she sat on my bed and started singing her creepy lyrics to twinkle twinkle little star." I said recounting last nights events into a brief explanation.

Naru nodded and wrote something in his note book. What was he writing?

"This dream what was it about?" Naru asked me. Placing his notebook down and looking me straight in the eye.

"Um well,Takashi had Akki pinned to the floor and she was punching her. She kept yelling about how horrible Akki was. Then she brought out this switch blade and started to cut her arms." Subconciously I traced the length of my arms where I had felt the blade against my skin.

Well my dream self anyway.

"Then I woke up, so thats all that happened." I said looking sad. No one understands really what I _actually_ go through. To Naru, it's just another piece to solving the case.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Naru through a folder on to my lap. I looked at him, but he ignored me, opting to take a sip of tea instead.  
Him and his tea, I swear it's like priority to everything else. I huffrf and looked at the folder sitting innocently in my lap.

I opened the folder and found two news paper articles. They were about Akki and Takashi. Each article bore a picture, one of Takashi in a mug shot, and one of Akki, looking pretty, a caption underneath saying 'Have you seen me?'

I guess that's why shes sticking around. No one ever found her body.

I picked up the first article and began to read.

**Alright, next chapter you get to read what the newspaper articles said, so leave me a review okie!**

**Ja Ne Minna!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! We're on chapter 11! can you believe it? I sure can't. So here we go, it's time to find out what those news articles said...and maybe something a little more between our fav couple!**

**I own nothing, but my brain...**

_**Takashi Lar, Murderer or Misunderstood.**_

_Takashi Lar, age twenty seven was arrested late last night when a neighbor called to complain about screams coming inside the house. Cops arrived to the home to find Miss Lar sitting in a rocking chair reading a novel. When questioned about the noise she told the cops she was simply watching a horror movie. However that didn't explain the blood found on the floor of the upstairs hall. Takashi played innocent, and told the police she was unsure on how that came to be there. _

_When running the records of Miss Lar, we came up to the fact that she was a foster mother to Akki Nobara. An autistic girl around the age of fifteen. Takashi denies ever taking the girl into her home. A full search of her home was done, and surprising enough, or unsurprising, depending on your outake, the blood from the upstairs hallway matched that of Akki.  
Not seeing any sign of her, she was decalred missing. Was her Kidnapper Takashi? If so, where is she being held. If not, then who has this little girl?_

_-Written by: Meya Fuzen_

I looked at Naru and he nodded before turning his attention back to the monitor. I sighed and look one long look at the mug shot of Takashi Lar, She denies the fact she murdered her, but does nothing to cover up the evidence.

she does look, so much like me. I surpressed a shiver and read the next news article.

**Akki Nobara: Dead but where is she?**

_It has beed three months since the disapperance of Akki Nobara. In the long trial against Takashi, she admitted to murdering Akki for being a 'devils child' We are still unsure of the meaning behind that. Takashi will do life in prison for the Murder of Akki, but due to the fact she will not reveal where the body of Akki is kept, police have no real way of finding her. We have Akki in our prayers and hope to find her soon._

_No leads were given to where she is kept,We are not sure if she is infact intact or if her remains, no matter how gruesome it may see, are scattered. A search party will be searching with in a four mile radius of Takashi's home, in hopes of finding Akki, and putting her to rest._

_Fingers crossed and stay in touch for any more news about this heartbreaking news line. Lord have mercy on this girls sweet soul._

_-Written by: Meya Fuzen_

"They never found her...did they?" I said looking at my lap. My voice was quiet as I fought back the tears that began to build in the back of my eyes.

I was faintly aware of Masako coming up to hug me. Normally I would have been surprised but for now, I think I'll just accept the comfort. John handed me a cup of tea and I took a drink greatfully, giving him a teary smile.

"No, they never found her." Naru said standing and walking to the door. He paused and looked over his shoulder at me.

I knew he wanted me to follow him.

I hesitated before getting up and following him to the hallway. I was really nervous to be alone with him now.

What if he became possesed again?

We walked out to the front, which I was acutely aware of having no cameras. He leaned against the base of a sakura tree, his eyes closed. I went over to him, but decided to sit instead of stand.

It was quiet, save for the song of the birds and the quiet whistle of the wind. I closed my eyes in contentment and sighed. Immediately feeling the gaze of Naru fall on me. If I wasn't so at peace I would have blushed.

I felt Naru shift as he sat down beside me. I opened my eyes to look at him. Both his knees were propped up with his elbows resting upon them. This time I did blush. Geez why does he have to look so perfect?

"They knocked down Takashi's home and built this hotel here." Naru said, I noddd even though he wasn't looking at me.

"Even knocking it down, they didn't find her body, like in the house somewhere?" I said. Sadness creeping in to my voice.

It was quiet again, I thought about the news paper articles, and about the dreams, hoping, prayign that it would give me some way to find where she is. But, not matter how much I thought, I just couldn't...

Naru began to speak pulling me from my thoughts.

"Mai, I..." He trailed off, but turned his gaze to me.

My heart beganto began to beat faster whithin the confines of my chest. I could feel the heat of my blush rise up my neck. I fought the urge to look away. There was something in his eyes that felt so...caring?

"Y-yes?" I mentally cursed myself at the stutter.

He didn't say anything for a long while, I was afraid he wasn't going to. As stupid and cheesy as this sounds, I really _really_ wanted to hear his voice. Something about it makes me so, so, so...happy...

No, I don't think thats the right word to describe it. Its more like...alive, I feel truely _alive_ when I hear his voice. I can't help it my heart race increases and I feel like I won't be able to talk. And I blush, I always blush!

I looked at him, and noticed him staring at me very intently. The blush I was already sporting began to grow warmer.

Naru reached his hand over, grabbing the nape of my neck and leaned forward. My heart was beating so fast I heard it in my ears. I was pretty sure Naru could hear it as well.

His face was a mere inch from mine, His warm breath tickled my lips, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. He closed his eyes and was heasitating, I could tell.

A nervous Naru, that's not something you see everyday. Am I right?

He let his head drop to my shoulder, His eyelashes tickles my neck. I couldn't stop the disappointment that was swelling in my chest, nor quel the mutant butterflies fluttering about in my stomach.

"You look tired, you should...sleep." Naru said lifting his head and leaning back against the tree.

I fronwned and nodded looking at Naru, who had his gaze out in front of him. I paused for a moment, just staring at him, then finally opted to lay my head against his shoulder. I felt him tense for a moment, but made no move to stop me. I smiled when he relaxed and slowly closed my eyes, letting out a quiet yawn.

**Well I threw in a little Mai and Naru teaser for you guys, hope you don't hate me too much for it. So you know what to do, leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter or overall story!**

**Ja Ne Minna!**


	12. Chapter 12

**ALRIGHT! IM ON CHAPTER 12! LIFE IS GOOD PEOPLE! **

**Oh excuse me, I was shouting, eherm, my bad, so as usual, thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I smiled like a dork and my dad just looked at me like I was crazy -he always catches me doing weird things.**

**For example: I was straightening my hair, listening to my ipod and dancing like and idiot. My dad walked by and offered to take me to a specaialist -_-'**

**OKIE! SO review and vote on my poll and PM cause I love to talk to people.**

**OH YEA~ I MADE 100 REVIEWS! YOU ALL ROCK MY SOCKS!**

_Twinkle Twinkle Little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Takashi was in the front of her house, digging a hole at the base of a newly planted sakura tree. Laying at her feet was a pile of dirt and Akki, who was almost undistinguishable under all the bruised and blood._

_Twinkle Twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_She stopped digging and smiled as if admiring her work. She looked at Akki, kneeling down and brushing blood stained hair from her face, and giving her a kiss on the forehead._

_She picked up her limp body and dropped her in the hole with a loud thump. I grimaced, and gagged. How could someone treat another person like that?_

_Twinkle Twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky,_

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Showers of dirt fell on Akkis body as Takashi sang the song over and over, it was making me sick just listening to it. Finally she stopped, she patted down the recovered dirt and placed down patches of grass. Finally she took out a carving knife, covered in dry blood. She placed a small 'X' on the trunk of the tree and began to walk back to her home._

_Soon the sounds of sirens filled the air. Takashi looked up, a wicked smile on her face._

I sat up with a jolt, I was faintly aware of Naru's hands on my shoulder keeping me steady. I was breathing heavy, close to hyperventilating I'm sure.

"She buried the body." I said through gasps, I leaned back, blushing when I realized I was lying against Naru inbetween his legs. I would have moved or I guess jumped away, but I was in shock.

"Relax Mai." Naru said as I felt his voice rumble in his chest. I nodded and closed my eyes taking deep calming breaths. Subconciously I began to match Naru's breathing patterns.

"Are you alright now?" He asked his voice gentle. I nodded, and took one more deep breath. "Will you tell me what happened?" He asked quietly into my ear, causing a shiver to rack my body.

"Takashi was digging a hole, at the base of a sakura tree, and she was singing. Then she just threw Akki's body in there and covered the hole." I didn't notice that a few tears fell from my eyes, until Naru whispered in my ear:

"Don't cry."

I hastily wiped the tears from my cheeks and shook my head, trying desperatly to rid myself of the dream, but I just couldn't it was too scary, too horrifying.

I felt Naru drape his arm across my waist, and I saw the other resting on his knee. A faint blush dusted my cheeks. I leaned against him, holding on to the arm that was wrapped around my waist. I focused on his breathing and began to relax, his body supporting mine.

I closed my eyes and almost drifted off if it weren't for the sound of a car pulling up. Aunt Hana was smiling at us and laughing slightly at Terra who was wide eyed with her mouth hanging open. She rolled down the window and yelled:

"MY GOD I'M GONE FOR LIKE THREE HOURS AND YOU GET YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND!"

"NO!" I yelled at her, I swear I thought I saw Naru smile. I quickly stood up and dusted myself off.

Terra got out of the car and ran towards me, Picking me up around the waist causing me to do this weird squeal as she swung me aroung. She then turned to Naru and said:

"Are me and you going to need a talk?" She raised her eyebrow, her tone laughing.

"That won't be necassary." Naru chuckles.

_Wait! _He chuckled!? Since when does Naru Chuckle, for any reason. This is the weirdest week I have ever had. I Stuggled against Terra who finally let me go.

"Good, because I don't really feel like giving a grown boy the talk about the birds and the bees."

I blused twelve shade of red.

"Terra!" I said trying to cover her mouth. Naru smirked and began walking to the hotel entrance.

"You picked quiet the looker there Mai." Aunt Hana said giving me a sly smirk.

"G-Guys!" I yelled covering my face with was positively _burning_.

They finally let it drop, but I noticed the quick glances they shot in my direction and made me really uncomfortable. We made lunch and called everyone to eat, causing the room to be filled with idle chit chat and thankfully got all the attention _off_ me.

Lunch went relativly quickly and soon everyone was done and heading back to base, leaving Aunt Hana, Terra and I to clean up the mess.

Which mean they bombarded me with questions about Naru. Oh geez.

"So your not dating him?" Aunt Hana asked me after I denied everythingt they were saying.

"No! I'm not dating him." I said scrubbing a plate.

"But, you want to~" Terra said in a sing song voice.

"I-I-I...um" I blushed brilliantly, I was was going to deny that but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"So just ask him out." Terra said placing a bowl on the drying rack, totally and completely nonchalant about the entire thing.

I wish I was as confident as she was.

"It's not as easy as you make it out to be." I grumbled, grabbing another plate and lathering the sponge with soap.

"I think you just need to take a risk, and stop being afraid of rejection." Aunt Hana said, putting a pan away in its rightful place.

I sighed and nodded, knowing it would be no use arguing with them. It was two against one, I would never win.

"How wa your-" I was about to ask how the board meeting went when I felt something grab my ankle, I looked down and saw a ghostly hand holding on to me. Akki was peaking her head out from the cuppards.

I jumped back and aunt Hana grabbed my shoulder while Terra scolded her. It was amazing Akki didn't just attack her.

Then again, Terra's confidence might be repelling her. I know I would never have the guts to just, I don't know back hand her or something.

Akki, glared at me once more and disappeared.

"Seriously Mai, what did you do to her." Terra asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed defensively

**Alrighty! that chapter is done! Yay!**

**Im almost done with the story! NOT yay!**

**So you know what to do review, the box is right down there!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, this is the last chapter! Can you believe it?! Yea, neither can I, I had so much fun writing this. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

**Alright, so I want you guys to review like crazy because this is the last chapter of this ghost Hunt tale, But don't worry, there will probably be more!**

**Alright I own nothing but Pray you will review!**

I was so sick of being afraid of walking alone around this place. I burst into the base, immediatly gaining the attention of the group.

"We need to find her, and help her rest." I said determination burning in my eyes.

"How do you expect us to do that Mai?" Monk said walking up to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"X marks the spot." I said and told the entire group of my dream. They looked sad at the retelling of my dream. I can't really blame them though.

"We have to find her! _Please!" _ I said actually _begging_ Naru, hoping he would say yes.

He looked up from his folder and sighed, he nodded his head and I just about jumped for joy. Then I remembered we were looking for a dead body and then that kind of made me feel sick.

We all headed outside and formed into smaller groups so we could cover more ground quickly. The groups were:

Ayako and Monk

John and Masako

Naru, Lin and I.

Yasu stayed back at the base, and Terra said she would keep him company. I had a really bad feeling leaving those two alone together, they are going to plan something I know it. And a feeling I have tells me that Plan is going to involve a girl named Mai and a boy named Naru.

Aunt Hana was in her office, saying she would make sure everything in the hotel stayed in one piece and a psycho ghost doesn't try to ruin anything.

Our group took the front of the hotel, inspecting each tree closely. Anyone who walks by might think we look, just a little bit crazy.

We were searching for about half an hour but still had no luck. Why must there be so many sakura trees. Maybe she planted all of them so people like us could never find Akki.

Yea, that had to be it.

I sighed and took a seat under the sakura tree that Naru almost kissed me at. I blushed just thinking about it. I leaned back against the rough bark of the tree and suddenly got a chilling feeling. I jumped to my feet and stared at the tree.

"NARU!" I yelled looking at a small little X carved into the bark, about four feet above my head.

Was sitting by this tree the cause of me having this dream?

Lin and Naru were by my side instantanly, followed by the rest of the group who had obviously heard my call.

"This is it." I said, my gaze never leaving the tree.

"You sure Mai?" Ayako said giving me a motherly hug. I nodded and The boys started digging.

Sur enough there was a dirt covered skeleton. It's skill was cracked and the leg bone was cracked in half. I thought of the way Akki looked before she was buried and just about burst into sobs.

Ayako took be from the scene and brought me to the porch, followed by Masako who rubbed my back as I cried quietly.

I faintly saw Lin grab his phone and call someone.

The police I mentally deduced.

Monk had his head bowed and I could see John begin to recite a prayer.

It was nice to know she would finally get a place of proper resting.

It didn't last though, Akki came out into the front, she seemed so glow in the sunlight. She looked at her body then back to me.

She glared so hard at me. If looks could kill I would have been joining her in the afterlife already. The next thing I know is she's coming after me. Immediatley Ayako started saying her prayer, causing Akki so stop and shriek. Masako Hugged me close. Monk and John looked concerned, but Ayako sent them a look that clearly said:

'I got this.'

And she did. For once I am thankful there were alot of trees. It seemed like this lasted forever. Akki's cries echoed loudly in the air and my heart began to ache for her. I knew that she was too far gone, that nothing was going to bring her back.

Then it was quiet.

I looked up at everybody through teary eyes.

"Is it over?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"Yea Mai, It's over." Ayako told me hugging me warmly. I nodded and buried my head in her shoulder.I felt a hand on my back and looked up to see Monk giving me a small, sad smile. I immediatly hugged him, which he returned with no hesitation.

It felt nice to have a family like this. A family that just keeps growing, because I have an aunt and another sister. Speaking of which.

Yasu, Aunt Hana and Terra came out and I smiled. Looking at each and every one in the face my family.

Ayako was my mother

Monk the father

John my big brother

Terra my favorite sister

Masako my stuck up sister,

Aunt Hana, my aunt obviously.

Lin was the protective uncle

Yasu was the goofy big brother,

And Naru was...What was Naru...?

We heard the police sirens and Lin went to talk to the police man, who looked like he had one too many donuts. I giggled at the thought.

"This case is over I guess." John said, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Yea, so start packing up." Naru said walking back into the hotel. Haha narcassistic like always I guess.

-Next Day-

I sat in my bed. The team was leaving today. Actually, they were packing the van right now. I wanted to say goodbye to Naru, but I didn't know If I could.

I was still in my nightgown I hadn't even changed. I heard a knock at the door and slowly got out of bed to reveal Terra wearing booty shorts, ablue plaid button up with the sleeves at the elbows and brown knee high converse. Her hair was done up in low pigtails and she reminded me strongly of a cowgirl.

"You have to stop being afraid and make the first move." She told me, handing me some close. She pushed me to the bathroom and demanded I get changed.

After about five minute I walked out in a pair of grey skinnies, a silver sequined top with a grey crop jacket. Terra put my hair in a side braid and used her make up to give me a smokey eyed look.

giving me the handheld mirror, she told me I looked hot and Naru would think so too. I nodded and hurried to but on my black flats and ran up the stairs and managed to get to Naru, just as he was about to get in the car and drive away.

"Naru!" I yelled causing him to pause and turn around. I grabbed the trimming of his black jacket and pulled him down slightly and stood tip toe making our lips touch.

electricity.

That was all I felt. I was aware that Naru began to kiss me back and I smiled against his soft lips.

"I love you." I said looking him in the eyes. "I always loved you."

Then I kissed him again. I heard the cat call from Terra the laughing from Ayako and Yasu and the tears from Monk. I wisely chose to ignore them.

"When school starts back up, will you be willing to let me have my job back?" I asked biting my lip.

Naru smirked and said:

"Oh course I don't want the trouble of teaching a new assistant, plus I missed your tea."

He kissed me again, and I felt like I was in heaven.

***cries* I can't believe it's over! IM SO SAD!**

**But If you send in a review I will totally feel better!**

**Ja Ne Minna!**


End file.
